Stephanie McMahon
Stephanie Marie McMahon-Levesque (born September 24, 1976) better known by her maiden name Stephanie McMahon, is WWE For Extreme's Executive Vice President, Creative Development & Operations., former professional wrestling valet and occasional wrestler. She is also the daughter of WWE Chairman and CEO Vince McMahon and Linda McMahon, as well as the younger sister of Shane McMahon, and wife of American wrestler Paul Levesque (aka Triple H). McMahon began regularly appearing with the company in 1999 as a part of a storyline with The Undertaker. After a brief on-screen relationship with Test, she was linked to Triple H—who she married both on-screen and later in real life—which culminated in the McMahon-Helmsley Faction storyline. During her tenure in the company, she held the WWF Women's Championship once, as well as the WWE Cruiserweight Championship once. In 2001, she was the on-screen owner of ECW during The Invasion. The following year, she was the SmackDown General Manager, but stopped appearing regularly on television after an "I Quit" match with her father, Vince. After making sporadic appearances for several years, she began appearing regularly on SmackDown ''in 2007 as the SmackDown brand General Manager. Early life Stephanie Marie McMahon was born on September 24, 1976 in Hartford, Connecticut to Linda and Vince McMahon. At the age of 13, she appeared in then-World Wrestling Federation (WWF) merchandise catalogs, modeling T-shirts and hats. Later, Stephanie attended Boston University, where she earned a degree in Communications. After graduating in 1998, she began working for the WWF full time. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (1999-2006) Abduction by the Undertaker; relationship with Test (1999) In early 1999, at the suggestion of WWF writer Vince Russo, Stephanie McMahon debuted as the sweet and innocent daughter of Vince McMahon during an on-screen storyline involving Vince and The Undertaker. The Undertaker stalked and abducted McMahon, culminating in almost marrying her in the middle of the ring before being rescued by Stone Cold Steve Austin. McMahon then began an on-screen relationship with wrestler Test, which led to a rivalry between him and her older brother Shane. After Test defeated Shane at SummerSlam in a "Love Her Or Leave Her Match", Stephanie and Test went on to team together in a match on September 20, 1999, with the couple defeating Jeff Jarrett and Debra. The couple were eventually engaged, but during the in-ring ceremony, Triple H showed a video which revealed that he had drugged McMahon and taken her to Las Vegas, Nevada where they were married in a drive-through ceremony. McMahon seemed to abhor Triple H at first, but eventually revealed that she had sided with him and that the wedding was real—a revenge plot against her father for the aforementioned kidnappings, thus turning her character into a villain. McMahon-Helmsley era (2000–2001) Main article: McMahon-Helmsley Faction In 2000, with Vince McMahon absent as a result of injuries inflicted upon him by Triple H at the Armageddon event in 1999, Triple H and McMahon became the on-screen owners of the WWF, a period known as the "McMahon-Helmsley Era" and dominated by the McMahon-Helmsley Faction. Triple H held the WWF Championship and McMahon held the WWF Women's Championship after defeating champion Jacqueline with the help of Tori and D-Generation X on the March 28 edition of SmackDown! McMahon reconciled with her father and brother at WrestleMania 2000 when they helped Triple H defend his title against The Rock, leaving Linda McMahon as the only fan-favorite in the McMahon family. Stephanie lost the WWF's Women's Championship to Lita on ''Raw on August 21, 2000. In late 2000, a love triangle storyline began featuring McMahon, Triple H and Kurt Angle. The storyline continued at Unforgiven when Triple H defeated Angle with a ''Pedigree'' following a low blow from McMahon, proving her loyalty to him. McMahon later became Angle's manager and was in his corner when he defeated The Rock for the WWF Championship at No Mercy. The alliance was short lived, however, as after The Rock performed his ''Rock Bottom'' maneuver on Stephanie at No Mercy, Triple H attacked Angle, considering it his fault that Stephanie was hurt due to her managing Angle at the time. The internal disputes between the McMahons led to Linda McMahon being in a comatose and wheel-chair bound state due to the stress of being asked for a divorce by Vince, who took the opportunity to have a public affair with Trish Stratus. Stephanie briefly feuded with Stratus, defeating her at No Way Out. Over the next few weeks, Vince made it clear that he favored McMahon over Stratus, allowing McMahon to bully and verbally abuse Stratus. At WrestleMania X-Seven, Shane McMahon defeated Vince in a street fight. During the match, Stratus slapped Vince and chased Stephanie from ringside, apparently upset with Vince's constant misogynistic treatment of her. The Invasion and divorce (2001–2002) Main articles: The Invasion and The Alliance McMahon later revealed that she had purchased Extreme Championship Wrestling and intended to bankrupt the WWF (in reality, the ownership of ECW assets at this time was highly disputed), along with her brother Shane, who had become the on-screen owner of World Championship Wrestling (WCW), and the two rosters merged to form a "supergroup" known as The Alliance. Her team "the Alliance" consisting of her brother Shane, former WCW Champion Booker T., Rob Van Dam, Kurt Angle and Steve Austin was defeated by "Team WWF" consisting of The Undertaker, Kane, Big Show, Chris Jericho & The Rock at the Survivor Series in a five-on-five, Winner Takes All elimination match. The night after The Alliance was defeated, Shane and Stephanie were banished from WWF television. McMahon returned in January 2002 when Triple H made a comeback as a fan-favorite, but the couple began having problems, as McMahon began acting like a nagging and clingy wife. As part of the storyline, the couple "divorced" after McMahon claimed to be pregnant in order to trick Triple H into renewing their marital vows. Triple H later discovered that she was lying through a phone call from Linda McMahon and left her at the altar during the renewal ceremony. As a result, after Triple H won the Royal Rumble, McMahon appointed herself special guest referee in a match between Kurt Angle and Triple H at No Way Out with Triple H's WrestleMania WWF Undisputed Champion shot on the line. Though Angle won thanks to McMahon's biased officiating, Triple H defeated him the next night to regain his title shot. McMahon then aligned herself with former enemy, Chris Jericho. Despite interference by McMahon, Jericho lost to Triple H at WrestleMania X8 on March 17. On the March 25 episode of Raw, Jericho and McMahon lost to Triple H in a Triple Threat match for the Undisputed Championship, with the stipulation that, if McMahon was pinned, she would be forced to leave the WWF; In the match, Triple H pinned McMahon. General Manager of SmackDown (2002–2003) On July 18, 2002, McMahon returned to the WWF (renamed WWE following a lawsuit from the World Wildlife Fund) as the General Manager of SmackDown!. In contrast to her McMahon-Hemsley era villain character, Stephanie became a fan favorite, as she began to favor fan favorite wrestlers at that time. She feuded with Raw General Manager Eric Bischoff throughout 2002, though the enemies inexplicably shared a kiss at a Halloween party in which McMahon was dressed as a witch and Bischoff was disguised as her father underneath a mask. McMahon was given credit for the return of the WWE United States Championship and for the creation of the WWE Tag Team Championship. She was also credited with signing Hulk Hogan back to SmackDown!, which caused friction between herself and her father. Meanwhile, Vince McMahon began to resent Stephanie's attempts to stop him from pursuing an affair with Sable. The feud culminated in the first ever "Father–Daughter I Quit match" at No Mercy. McMahon was accompanied by her mother, the CEO of WWE Linda McMahon, and Sable accompanied Vince McMahon in their match. Stephanie lost when Linda, at ringside threw in a towel on her behalf because Vince would not release a choke he had on her with a lead pipe. As a result of losing the match, Stephanie disappeared from WWE television for two years. Sporadic appearances (2005–2006) Stephanie returned as a villain once again in October 2005, she, along with her father and, in a surprise twist, her mother fired Raw announcer Jim Ross. A visibly pregnant McMahon also returned on the March 6, 2006 episode of Raw, approaching Shawn Michaels backstage and claiming to have abdominal pains. When Michaels left to get her some water, McMahon pulled out an unmarked substance out of her brassiere and poured it into his bottle of water. This substance caused him to become groggy during his match against Shane later in the night, which he lost as a result. McMahon also appeared at the WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony on April 1, 2006 and in a backstage vignette with her immediate family at WrestleMania 22. WWE For Extreme (2007-2008) Monday Night RAW (2007) Stephanie would return to Monday Night RAW, when she would call out her father Vince over a kiss she shared with UnlimitedExtreme. The next week, Vince would never show up to confront Stephanie. Giving Stephanie time off. Friday Night SmackDown! (2007) On June 16, 2007. At Slammiversary Vince announced that there would be changes in the WWE, and he announced that new General Manager of SmackDown, would be Stephanie herself. That same night Stephanie would come out to address the state of the Women's division, Calling it dead. Dominique Powers would come out to confront Stephanie, Dominique would agree with Stephanie calling the division dead after Refugee Ash left, and that she would be the one to light the fire. Stephanie would wish her luck with that, and leave the ring to get started on her new position. Stephanie would handle SmackDown well, until she had to take a absence leaving SmackDown on September 21, 2007. Return to competition (2008) Stephanie would come back to in ring competition, At the Royal Rumble Steph would mark Trish Stratus. A rivalry would start between the two, when Trish would receive a RMKO from Refugee Matt. Would would then begin going out with Steph on screen. The rivalry would officially start the next night on Raw, Stephanie would question wether or not she should fire Trish, when Trish walked into Steph's office, and asked her not to be fired, since she just returned. Stephanie would decide that Trish would have to work her way up the ladder if she wants to keep her job. Her first match would be against Torrie Wilson, in a Bikini Match. Trish would go on to lose the match to Torrie. The next night Stephanie would meet Trish once more, and she would end up booking a match against Taylor Wilde, with the stipulation that if Trish loses, she must pose for the one magazine she swore she would never pose for...''Playboy'' magazine. The match would end with Taylor picking up the victory over Trish, forcing Trish to pose for Playboy. At Lockdown: No Way Out, Stephanie would unveil the cover for Trish's cover of Playboy, which would go on sale two weeks before WrestleMania. Stephanie would also force Trish to team with her that night, for a shot at the Unified Tag Team Championships against The Kutter Regime (Kris Kutter and Hillbilly Jim). Trish, and Stephanie would end up losing the match. The next night on RAW, Stephanie would come to the ring, and try to fire Trish, who single handedly almost beat the Tag Team Champions. But Vince would come to the ring, and announce that at WrestleMania XXIV, Trish and Stephanie would face off in a Three Stages of Hell match., and also announced that the winner of Trish's match coming up, would receive a shot at the Women's Championship the next week. Trish, and Lita would then face off in a Street Fight, with Trish coming out on top, who might finally be changing her luck. After being RMKO'd by Refugee Matt, Stephanie would try and start a Diva's revoltuion the next week. But Scorpion would confront her telling her she really doesn't want to do that, or else he'd crush her. The next week, Ashley Massaro would cash in her rematch clause on Trish Stratus, who beat her in the previous week. But the show would open with Stephanie, who would proceed to call Ashley down to the ring, Stephanie would go on to challange Ashley for the Cruiserweight championship on the next weeks' edition of Raw. Later that night, Raw General Managers, Zoey Bates, and Devin Jacobs would come to the ring, and announce to Miss McMahon, that they were the one's in charge, and not Stephanie, that it was her father himself, that put them in that spot, and there was nothing Stephanie could do about it. The next week on Raw. Stephanie would face Ashley for the Cruiserweight Championship, upsetting the champion to capture the title. At WrestleMania XXIV. Trish, and Stephanie faced off in their Three Stages of Hell, in which it was Trish who walked out with the victory. The match would end with Stephanie hetting jumped by Ashley, Trish, and The Manhunter, who Zoey, and Devin hired to do theuir dirty work. After everyone left, leaving Trish alone with Stephanie, Trish would proceed to give a kiss to Steph. With SmackDown re-opening up in one week, it would be Stephanie's last night on Raw, after losing to Trish, and she was wondering what the kiss was all about, it was actually driving her insane. With Stephanie having to forfeit the Cruiserweight championship, so the X-Division Championship could be brought in to replace it, she wanted to face Trish for the title. Trish would make a deal with Steph, that if Trish got sent over to SmackDown, she would tell Steph why she kissed her. Trish would agree, being transfered over to SmackDown, and also revealed that she was really a brunette, and went back to her normal hair color. Trish, and Stephanie would face for the X-division championship, at S''mackDown's re-opening, and it would be Trish who would walk away champ, revealing the fact that she loved Stephanie after the match. The next week, it was revealed that the two were Bi-Sexuals, and that it would take awhile for Stephanie to prove to Trish, that she's ready for her. Shortly after the bisexual angle was dropped, and Stephanie would disapear from television for a bit. She would have one match on the May 2, 2008 edition of Smackdown, when she would compete against Jazz Powers in a United States Championship tournament. However Jazz would pick up the victory over Stephanie. This would be Stephanie's last appearance before disapearing from camera once more. Backstage roles McMahon began her WWF career as an Account Executive for the WWE sales office in New York. In her early years with the company, she did reception work, creative design, television production, and acted as a ring performer. After spending time as the Director of Television Writing, a job she had by 2002, she was promoted to Senior Vice President of Creative Writing in 2006. According to a WWE SEC filing in March 2008, McMahon's approximate salary in 2007 was $677,125. McMahon was promoted to Executive Vice President of Talent, Creative Writing, and Live Events in 2007. During her time in this position, she turned down a potential incest angle. According to her, Vince was to reveal himself as the father of her baby; when she said no, he pushed for Shane to be the father, but she turned that idea down, as well. Personal life McMahon got breast implants in July 2001. In an October 2001 interview, her mother Linda commented on her daughter's enhancement, saying, "My first concerns are always with health issues. Stephanie had thoroughly investigated the procedure, and she had answers to all the questions that I asked, and so I felt comfortable that if that was something that she wanted to do, then she should proceed, and she had my full support." During her October 2002 appearance on [[The Howard Stern Show|''The Howard Stern Show]], McMahon stated that she was contemplating getting an even larger set of implants because she had recently lost weight at the time, thereby making them smaller. She has also been accused of having initiated the firing of Joanie "Chyna" Laurer, who left the WWF in 2001. Laurer, who was romantically involved with Paul "Triple H" Levesque for several years, claimed her departure was not due to pay, but because McMahon wanted her out of the company. Laurer claimed that during her relationship with Triple H, McMahon had an affair with him and stole him away from her. McMahon and Levesque began dating in 2000 during their scripted romance, and they were engaged on Valentine's Day in 2003. On January 8, 2006, WWE announced that McMahon and Levesque were expecting their first child, due on July 27, 2006. McMahon continued to work and travel with WWE throughout her pregnancy, giving birth to an 8 lb, 7 oz (3.8 kg) baby girl, Aurora Rose Levesque, on July 24, 2006. Other media McMahon has appeared on ''The Howard Stern Show'', Jimmy Kimmel Live!, and ''Opie and Anthony''. In November 2001, McMahon appeared on a special episode of ''The Weakest Link'' where WWF personalities competed against each other for their respective charities. She made it to the final two but lost to Triple H. On August 14, 2005, McMahon (with her name misspelled as "Stephani"), along with Stacy Keibler (misspelled as "Stacey"), appeared on the season five finale of MTV's ''Punk'd'', where she assisted the prank played on Triple H. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Billion Dollar Slap'' (An open-handed slap to the face, sometimes with theatrics). **''Pedigree'' (Double underhook facebuster, adopted from Triple H) **DDT *'Wrestlers managed' **Test **Shane McMahon **Vince McMahon **Triple H **Kurt Angle **Mr. America **Zach Gowen **Rhyno **Chris Jericho **Rob Van Dam **Booker T **Refugee Matt *'Nicknames' **'"The Billion Dollar Princess"' **"Mrs. Game" **'"Daddy's Little Girl"' *'Entrance themes' **"My Time" by DX Band **"Bodies" by Drowning Pool (Used during The Invasion) **'"All Grown Up"' by Jacki-O **"No chance in Hell" by Jim Johnston & Peter Bursuker (Used while in McMahon family) **"Break it Down" by DX Band (Used while in Degeneration X) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Woman of the Year (2000) **PWI Feud of the Year, versus Eric Bischoff (2002) *'World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE For Extreme' **Women's Championship (1 time) **Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) - Final Champ **SmackDown General Manager (2 Times) **Extreme Championship Wrestling owner / Alliance Co-leader (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Non-Wrestling Personality (2001–2003) Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Cruiserweight champions Category:Women's champions Category:WWE authority figures Category:1976 births Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE Divas Category:Managers and valets